the darkness war outtakes
by shadow alchemist4532
Summary: this is what happened in the first darkness war starts with the first battle in 2009 and ends with the final battle of 2013 and darth desolation's end. T for violence and bad language(swearing and insults)
1. grade 3

Jedi knight Nathan jack Murdoch was currently walking around Mooroolbark east primary school bored. He was currently in grade 3 and was doing really well. He was brought out of his reverie when he heard a voice proclaim "find the jedi and eliminate him" it was the voice of Jordan Nicholas fellow student and enemy. taking cover Nathan immediately ignited his obsidian black light sabre and sliced the robotic troopers in half "new troops I'm surprised sith lord" he said wittily "I should of known jedi my master told me about a Nathan Murdoch causing trouble for him now die" Jordan said igniting his red lightsaber before attacking bringing his red lightsaber against Nathans black one Nathan parried blocked clashed and parried their blades sizzling as the two beams of energy fought for dominance as a battle of wills broke out between the two duelists eventually Nathan won and force pushed Jordan across the grass he skidded and glared maliciously before noticing somebody walk around from a singing lesson in the music room "HAHAHAHAHAHA" he laughed before sending lightning at Alicia simpson "shit" Nathan muttered before running in front of it but before he could block it forty thousand volts of electricity coursed through his entire body he didn't scream but he groaned in pain as he lifted his lightsaber blocking it. Jordan kept up the assault until Nathan's former master obi wan kenobi arrived Jordan growled before teleporting away "are you alright?" Alicia asked "yeah I'm fine" Nathan said gasping "perhaps we should get you to a healer Nathan" obi wan said in concern "oh really maybe you shouldn't clone yourself my former master" Nathan said wittily before falling unconscious "miss simpson can I trust you to keep this a secret" obi wan asked subtly sealing the memories into her subconscious she'd know Nathan took lightning for her and that's it "yes you can trust me mister-" she said "kenobi" obi wan said "kenobi" she finished "tell the school he went home early not to arouse suspicion she nodded before saying goodbye and walking off no doubt to tell everybody what obi wan told her "right let's get you to a healer Nathan I swear you are trying to give me a heart attack" obi wan said sighing before picking the unconscious boy up and leaving.


	2. grade 3 concert

It is been 3 months since his fight with Jordan and it was now the school concert. that morning Nathan had sensed a disturbance in the force so anakin obi wan and siri had come to watch the concert partailly because they were his listed guardians as the class waited and chatted Nathan leaned against the wall Stetson over his eyes to hide his uneasiness he had also overheard conversations from people in the crowd towards alicia's father he was saying my and murdochs former apprentice will show up when his daughter sang "shit" he said Jordan was his padawan disappeared failure coursed through his veins before the teacher called the class up Nathan still keeping his Stetson down walked on the stage once the song began and halfway through it Jordan and two sith lords showed up "oh fucking hell!" Nathan yelled pissed off "thanks for ruining my night assholes!" Alicia's father clapped "never knew you liked using colourful language jedi" he said "you're the one who corrupted my former padawan" Nathan yelled "I was not corrupted I was the truth" Jordan said before the four sith activated their lightsabers and Nathan activated his as obi wan anakin and Siri walked in and activated theirs "jedi" Jordan growled before desolation ordered Jordan, malorum and ravage to deal with them before the six vanished in clashes of light "you have been a thorn in the sith's side for to long and thorns must be cut" desolation said before igniting his lightsaber in a form vii stance and Nathan held his black bladed lightsaber in a form iii stance combined with form v Nathan was a master at lightsaber combat and almost invincible desolation struck and Nathan blocked and parried the strike and struck desolation blocked and threw Nathan through the back wall and onto the oval outside desolation followed and went to strike the disoriented jedi down but Alicia stood defiant "father stop" she pleaded but he threw her away with sith lightning sending her unconscious on stage desolation scowled "foolish girl" he muttered and blocked nathan's blade and parried as Nathan disappeared into the shadows again using his power over shadow to block the hall and make him invisible desolation sent lightning in a circle Nathan blocked and cut desolations arms off and desolation teleported away ordering his lords to retreat as Nathan lifted the cover of shadows and walked back on stage slightly bleeding Alicia awoke from unconscious while Nathan commanded "stay still" as his hands glowed a shadowy black and healed Alicias burns causing her to fall asleep. "get her to a safe place" he told caitlin barneveld's mother while alicia's mother was murdered by the sith caitlin and Samantha picked Alicia up and carried her to their car gently putting her in the back seat across the seats "love her as equally as you love your daughters" he said as the other woman nodded and drove them to alicia's house to pick up her stuff then drove to their home. At the temple Nathan sighed his recent chat with yoda was troubling. qui gon's spirit had told them war was coming and Nathan reliezed this wasn't his last battle with the sith he had to be ready for when the war came "I swear I will kill darth desolation" he said determined.


	3. the funeral of grant murdoch

It had been 2 months since his duel between alicia's father it was now December and Alicia was taken into the barnevelds home last time he checked she was happy in her new home. Nathan smiled as he watched them. His friend and padawan luke hilston was with him when an announcement went through the school "Nathan Murdoch please come up to the office Nathan Murdoch" utterly confused he left his friend to go up to the office when he arrived at the office to see obi wan there "obi wan" he said confused but then he saw the sad look in his eyes "no dad's not dead he can't be" Nathan said tears starting to fall "I'm sorry Nathan darth desolation but your father took his right eye out" obi wan said sorrowfully "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Nathan yelled before letting the tear's fall as student's of his class came to check on him "WHY DAD WHY DID YOU HAVE TO DIE WHY DID DARTH DESOLATION HAVE TO KILL YOU?" he screamed into the force he screamed into the air and he screamed at himself before breaking into tears once more punching the ground "oh how sad your father is dead one less enemy for my master to worry about you should've seen your father's body after my master finished him cut straight down the middle his brain and organs immediately came out along with lot's of blood Oh did you love him Nathan Murdoch" Jordan Nicholas sneered as he appeared Nathan went to attack him but Jordan teleported behind him and knocked him down with a punch to the back before hitting him again knocking him out "now is not the time to fight my former master see you on the 18th at Alicia's concert" Jordan said slicing Nathan's leg open with a knife and disappearing obi wan and luke ran up to him before nodding goodbye and giving Alicia caitlin and Samantha invitation's to grant's funeral teleported Nathan to the jedi healers after they healed his leg they told Nathan that grant's funeral was that afternoon and the Barneveld's and Alicia were invited Nathan nodded there was a haunted look in his eye's. that afternoon Nathan and Luke got into the ceremonial jedi funeral robes as they met the Barneveld's and Alicia outside Alicia hugged him and Caitlin hugged Luke grant's death hit them both hard. The Jedi and the Barneveld's and Alicia gathered on the funeral hall as Yoda gave the eulogy "one with the force he is grant Murdoch will be missed a good warrior strategist father and friend he was may he rest in peace on the winds of the force" he said as the Jedi and the Barneveld's stood in silence while tears silently flowed down Nathan's face with Alicia silently comforting him this was a sad day at the temple as they had lost a very good friend and as they cremated grant's body Nathan thought with resolve _I promise you father I will kill darth desolation and destroy the sith before anybody else dies _determined Nathan stared ahead with his head bowed down as everybody watched as the flames died down and grant's ashes scattered into the wind's of the force.


	4. the ruined concert

It had been a week since grant's funeral Nathan still had a haunted look in his eyes and he hardly ever smiled and he had literally started improving his duel light saber battling skills by training using his fathers white bladed light saber and his own black bladed one. He was now a master at using two light sabers along with form III and form VI he was pretty much unstoppable "mails here" luke said as he picked up the mail "let's see letter for me, two letters for you and my top gear magazine" Nathan grabbed his letters opened his first one and groaned "why can't the press leave me alone?" he growled "what do they want now?" obi wan asked as he entered "a statement on dad's death" Nathan answered ripping up the letter and throwing it in the bin he lightened up when he opened the next letter not completely but he lost the haunted look "Alicia's invited us to her concert this afternoon" he said warned "be on our guard the sith might show up and ruin everything" they all nodded Nathan and Luke would accompany her from afterschool to the venue of the concert where Luke would go with Alicia and Nathan would meet obi wan Anakin and Siri in the audience and they would watch the entrances that the sith could enter while Luke would be entrusted to ensure Alicia's safety as a part of the trials if he passed he would be one step closer to knighthood as they walked to school Nathan told luke his role in the plan "so your saying I'm ready" he said a questioning tone in his voice "yes I am" Nathan replied "you passed one why not two" "one?" luke asked "yes the trial of caring Jedi knights respect and care for other life forms even though they sometimes are pathetic. Jedi must learn to be selfless willing to care and help others you've helped me get over my grief over dad's death with that the council has agreed that you passed that trial now the next trial will prove how selfless you have to be to risk your own life to protect others your mission is to protect Alicia and her adoptive family and get them out safely without caring for yourself on protection mission's Jedi must put the person they are protecting before all others including their own lives if the sith attack you would be getting Alicia and her adoptive family out of there without caring what happens to you in other words you're the lucky one who doesn't have to worry about a light saber trying to kill you just several blasters maybe" Nathan lectured though lecturing was not his thing "remind me to never do that again" Nathan then said as an afterthought luke was laughing at him even when they entered the school grounds with Nathan trying to get him to shut up. Alicia Caitlin and the new boy Darian McNabb walked up to them Darian was a sith spy keeping an eye on them luke still laughing walked straight into Caitlin causing them to fall to the ground Nathan began laughing at luke so did Darian "I gave you something to laugh at and you gave me something to laugh at" Nathan said "oh before I forget Darian begone sith spy" Nathan's voice took a deadly tone "it doesn't matter I already got the venue of your whore's little concert and before you arrived sent it to Jordan he will be pleased" Darian hissed luke got up and punched his lights out "let's get to class" he said before they all left after what felt like hours the two Jedi were escorting the Barneveld's to the venue which turned out to be a rather decorated hookey park "remember Luke protect them with your life" Nathan said luke nodded before they separated Nathan going to the audience and Luke going with Alicia and Caitlin Nathan met his three friends at the back of the audience where Nathan told them about what happened that morning and they all became uneasy as they watched the entrances and Alicia sing they clapped politely when her song ended and Nathan noticed the 4 puffs of black smoke flying to the stage Alicia didn't notice them "oh shit" Nathan said running onto the stage and tackling Alicia gently out of the way Jordan Nicholas Darian McNabb and two other sith lords stood on the centre of the stage while luke and the Barneveld family stood to the side Nathan gently pushed Alicia to them "go go" he whispered luke had his light saber in his hand and looked to see if the coast was clear as it was he whispered "with me all of you" he said as all of them ran to their car and took off home luke following on a speeder bike Nathan smiled knowing their safe Jordan obviously sensing it sent lightning at him Nathan blocked with his white light saber and attacked with his black one Jordan blocked and struck Nathan blocked with his white blade and blocked another sith lords weapon with his black blade "how do you ruin a night that's important to her" Nathan hissed as anakin obi wan and siri attacked the other sith lords obi wan duelling McNabb anakin duelling Darth sidious's clone and Siri duelling Darth Ravage "I don't give a shit when she's my slave she will put on private concerts for me" Jordan sneered as he struck at Nathan's two light sabers "shut the fuck up you bastard!" Nathan yelled summoning his power over shadows he slipped into the shadows and attacked Jordan while he moved through the shadows Jordan blocked each attack but a lucky shot cut his right leg off "RETREAT TO BASE!" Jordan ordered as the sith disappeared "luke come in" Nathan said into his comlink "mission accomplished got them safe and trashed a tank" Luke said into his comlink "a tank?" Nathan asked "yeah there was supposed to be sith troopers but I killed them" luke said as the conversation ended after Nathan ordered luke to spend the night there then the second trial would be complete they both knew it would not be their last battle with the sith.


	5. the duel at billanook collage

Jedi master Nathan Murdoch was now in year 7 his former padawan had left the order to sort out his anger. Luke's padawan caitlin Barneveld also left the order after the death of her family. Alicia simpson the girl he loved went to billanook collage with her new adoptive family apparently the principal of billanook collage came to them and offered to pay for everything which was suspicious in Nathan's book he was brought out of his thoughts when he heard his foods teacher miss booth say "welcome to yarra hills lord septulis" Nathan tensed and turned but was force pushed into the wall as Jordan Nicholas ran up to him with his hand around his activated lightsaber "oh hello my former master is Alicia around oh wait my spy at billanook collage payed for her to spend year 7 to year 12 there" Jordan sneered "would you like to meet him come on" before they both teleported to billanook collage in front of the whole school "welcome my lord" the principal bowed as Jordan waved him off as he declared "oh good an audience to witness Murdoch's end" as he sent lightning at Nathan who blocked with his lightsaber not even the principals sith lightning could break his guard "GRRRR it appears your death will not come from the force but our skills with a lightsaber" Jordan sneered as the principal and Jordan activated their red lightsabers he noticed Alicia trying to run up to them the principal noticed to and shot her with sith lightning "NOOO!" Nathan yelled as Alicia lost consciousness he then pulled out his father's lightsaber and activated it the principal struck first and fast Nathan blocked and parried as Jordan brought his blade against Nathan's black blade as the principal attacked his white blade as Nathan blocked he summoned his power over the shadow's and surrounded the stage in shadow's preventing any escape for the two sith lords and making Nathan invisible "where the fuck did he go" the principal swore "oh I'm here_" Nathan started as he slashed at the principals arms who blocked but lost sight of him "there-" Nathan said as he slashed at the principal's leg which Jordan blocked "and everywhere" Nathan said slashing at Jordan and the principal Jordan blocked but the principal was too slow and Nathan's lightsaber cleaved his head from his shoulders Jordan sent lightning in a circle which Nathan blocked and Nathan sent shadows that cleaved jordan's left leg off Jordan growled and teleported away as Nathan banished the shadows and sent an apologetic smile at the woken Alicia and told the teacher to make sure Alicia stayed at billanook collage "better here than with me" he said as he began setting up wards making it only people from billanook collage their parents people that the collage invited and himself every once in a while are allowed in "I will be dropping in every once in a while to check on the wards and alicia" he told the vice principal before nodding goodbye to them all and teleporting away completing the wards on the outside and arresting miss booth for being an accomplice of the sith he returned to the temple saying one statement to master yoda "war is coming".


	6. the sadness of a jedi

Jedi master Nathan Murdoch and his former padawan luke hilston were getting ready for their grade 6 graduation. After the siths attack on any event they have where Obi wan Anakin and siri were present the school publicly declared they were not invited so Nathan, luke, his padawan caitlin Barneveld and unbeknownst to them nathan's teacher mr T will be the only jedi there the day started out normally but during Nathan's speech sith troopers ran in and shot the barneveld's except caitlin Nathan pulled alicia behind him as caitlin killed the sith troopers in grief but was shot by sith lightning from the entering Jordan causing her to be flung against the wall unconscious darth desolation malorum and valorus followed Jordan in "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" they laughed evilly "malorum valorus deal with hilston and mr t" Jordan ordered as the four entered a lightsaber duel "surrender the girl we are two and you are no match for us both" Jordan sneered Nathan activated his lightsabers "you are mistaken" he exclaimed before the two sith attacked Nathan blocked and attacked in a flurry of double strikes Nathan kept on kicking their legs and jumping through their blades as they be came a blur Nathan blocked each one very easily becoming a blur himself blocking their lightsabers with a sense of agility he also used a series of force pushes and force pulls if the the sith didn't break out In time they would have been stabbed Nathan slashed up desolations leg not leaving a cut but it also left a burn to end the assault Jordan lifted him up with the force and threw him against the wall a bit disoriented Nathan lifted his lightsabers only to block the blades of desolation and septulis looking to end the fight Nathan noticed desolations leg shaking with a smirk Nathan kicked it and cut his arm off while desolation fell Jordan force pushed Nathan into Alicia sending them both into the wall "come sith lords the plan has failed" Jordan stated supporting his master as three sith lords retreated luke stabbed valorus for killing mister T "luke" Nathan asked "I'm leaving the order" he said "I am too" caitlin said after she woke up "no please don't both of you please" Nathan said tears starting to fall "goodbye master Murdoch" they both stated leaving "No" he whispered brokenly a man in a suit walked up to the osborns who were going to take alicia in "I know you don't have the money to pay for miss simpson's schooling so I'll pay for her six years at billanook" he said as Nathan's eyes narrowed in suspicion. Alicia decided to accept the offer leaving them to say goodbye "alicia I've lost two friends today please don't me lose another" he said brokenly "I'm sorry I really am but please let me go" she said her voice laced with sadness "maybe we'll see each other again" Nathan said hopefully tears falling "I hope we do" alicia said back equally hopeful "see you around alicia simpson" Nathan said voice hiding tears "goodbye Nathan Murdoch" she said hugging him before leaving with her new adoptive family angry tears fell down his face as he turned to the mrs nelson "WHY DIDN'T YOU INVITE MY GUARDIANS" Nathan yelled "bad things happen when they show up" she sneered "THEY STILL ATTACKED AND MY GUARDIANS WERE NOT HERE BUT LESS PEOPLE WOULD OF FUCKING DIED IF THEY HERE THE BARNEVELD FAMILY EXCEPT CAITLIN WOULD NOT HAVE DIED MISTER T WOULD NOT HAVE DIED INNOCENTS WOULD NOT HAVE MOTHER FUCKING DIED YOU KNOW WHAT I DON'T TO HEAR EXCUSES I'M LEAVING GOODBYE DO NOT CONTACT ME!" Nathan ranted running off tears of sadness replacing tears of anger he arrived at the jedi temple an emotional wreck with that he screamed brokenly for the world to hear "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" and that was how his guardian's found him a boy who had lost a brother and sister in all but blood and the girl he loved he was a broken mess after he told the council what happened before collapsing tears falling down his cheeks and that day was forever etched into Nathan's memory as the day he lost almost everything if it weren't for his guardian's he would have drove a tank into the sith's base so Nathan cried himself to sleep that night thinking of his friends and the girl he loved.


	7. the first duel at mount lilydale

Jedi master Nathan jack Murdoch and his former Padawan Luke Hilston were at their grade 6 concert both were in a leather jacket Nathan was wearing a black jumper and black pants he had gone for a 9th doctor look while Luke had gone for a jack Harkness look underneath the leather jacket their Lightsabers hidden up their sleeves when the grade 6's were called Nathan and Luke were following their class when MR T a Jedi but Nathan did not know that told them to stand by their partners Alicia stood next to him and Luke stood next to Caitlin "what's going on?" he asked confused and slightly paranoid "you forgot didn't you we are doing ballroom dancing" Alicia replied with a slight giggle "oh shit" Nathan whispered and then felt a disturbance in the force Luke did too and they both narrowed their eyes "what is it?" their partners asked "theirs a great disturbance in the force something is going to happen" they whispered back before they were led onto the stage and the dance began halfway through it the sith showed up again "oh great you kriffing sithspawns" Nathan said insulting the sith. "HMHMHMHMHMHMHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA I did not know my former master had such a colourful vocabulary" septulis sneered "you have heard me swear loads of times Jordan" Nathan said looking around the room everybody had evacuated the building except luke "go I'll deal with them myself" Nathan said to him luke wanted to argue but Nathan said "the people outside need you to protect them sith troopers could be out there making sure they can't escape go" luke left not liking the idea of Nathan fighting four sith lords alone after that Nathan sealed the room "now then where were we" he said igniting his lightsabers as the four sith ignited theirs malorus and mercilus spun their blades like deadly buzzsaws Nathan slashed clashing with their lightsabers and parried septulis's and desolations lightsabers blocking and parrying the lightsabers that came at him he slashed at them and merculis was too slow and he was sliced diagonally down the middle he fell to the ground and Nathan destroyed his lightsaber malorus attacked and Nathan blocked each strike again and destroyed malorus's lightsaber malorus growled and with desolation's permission teleported outside to get Alicia leaving Nathan to deal with the two sith clashing and blocking Nathan unsealed the building and force pushed the two lords into retreating Nathan ran outside to find luke blocking malorus's lightning Nathan ran up and cut his arm's off malorus then retreated muttering angrily "you guys alright?" he asked they all nodded before alicia and caitlin said goodbye and left "that wasn't the last time we'll hear from them won't it?" luke asked Nathan nodded "we'll see them again but we'll see the sith again and we do we fight till the end" Nathan said wisely "let's go get dinner at the temple" luke said before the two jedi left mount lilydale and returned to the temple.


	8. the power of the sith

Jedi master Nathan Murdoch was currently moping around yarra hills cambridge campus. The year 7 boy was walking around the gym "jedi" a voice growled lightsabers activated and saw Michael Livingston and Jordan bowes staring at him maliciously "oh what do you want now" Nathan growned they just lifted up their sleeves and pressed on their skin the clouds darkened as desolation showed up "what Nicholas didn't come" Nathan said the three sith attacked him Nathan blocked parried and clashed with the three sith lords with a another parry Nathan drove Livingston back but was driven back himself onto the basketball court Nathan jumped blocked and parried each blade Nathan used the force and knocked bowes and Livingston out desolation sped up the attack appearing to get more powerful as he glowed red as he attacked Nathan blocked as long as he could but desolation forced his lightsabers out of his hands and got him in a choke hold "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" desolation laughed evilly as Nathan lifted up his hand his black lightsaber flew into his hand and slashed at desolation's hand who blocked and parried Nathan did a spin and summoned his other lightsaber activating it Nathan attacked in a spin blades becoming a blur as he attacked desolation eventually entering a saberlock "GRRRRRRRRRRRRRR DIE!" the glowing desolation yelled sending Nathan flying with a ball of energy Nathan lay unconscious nearly dead as the sith retreated and his guardians arrived "oh my god" obi wan said running up to him "he's barely breathing whatever hit him has nearly killed him" Anakin stated "I recognize the glow I think the sith have got a new weapon" Siri said to her husband and brother-in-law "SHIT!" obi wan yelled attracting the attention of mikaela gempton and curtis Scanlon "will he be alright?" they asked having seen the duel from a distance "after we get him to a healer" anakin answered "will you tell us what happened?" Siri asked gently "Nathan was fighting Michael Livingston Jordan bowes and darth desolation after he knocked Michael and Jordan out desolation gained this reddish glow and got him in a chokehold Nathan summoned his weapons and got into a saberlock as you call it desolation yelled die and shot the ball at him sending him flying" curtis answered seeing mikaela close to bursting into tears "and for class problems tell them we picked him up early" obi wan said before the four jedi one unconscious disappaperated to the temple specifically the hall of healing obi wan nearly suffering a heart attack at the prospect of Nathan being very close to falling into death's cold embrace.


	9. a jedi's pain

Jedi master Nathan Murdoch was moping around Yarra Hills again. The year 8 boy was in a very depressed mood when he sensed trouble at mount lilydale high school brow furrowed he teleported in a flash of black light he found Luke blocking sith trooper's blaster bolts Nathan send blasts of shadow at them destroying them a red aura came out of them and into Jordan Nicholas and Darth Desolation who started to glow "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA behold Jedi the ultimate power" they declared "be careful I fought desolation when he was like that and he nearly killed me" Nathan whispered to luke "when am I not careful?" he asked "I can name a few times" Nathan answered before Luke could retort the sith attacked them with their lightsabers the jedi and former jedi blocked and parried "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" they laughed maliciously "DIE" desolation yelled sending the same orb that nearly killed Nathan but this time Nathan deflected it "I'm not gonna fall for that fucking trick" he said simply kicking Jordan in the face sending him into the wall "GRRRRRRRRR" Jordan growled increasing the speed of his attacks but try as he might Nathan blocked all attacks becoming a shadowy blur parrying each attack with ease "once you two die Alicia will be ours to control" the sith proclaimed arrogantly "NEVER!" the Jedi and former Jedi yelled attacking in a blur of shadows quickly weakening the sith's defence "impossible we are supposed to be invincible in this state" they both said in shock "nobody is invincible forever" Nathan said brokenly referencing the time his heart shattered into a million pieces only the touch of Alicia will put it back together "RAAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHHHH" Jordan screamed catching Nathan off guard and hitting him with an orb of energy which will make him relive all of his worst memories "no no" Nathan groaned clutching his head as he relived his father's funeral "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" he screamed as he relived his tearful goodbyes to Alicia, Luke and Caitlin he fell unconscious tears falling down his face "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" the sith laughed evilly retreating Luke teleported Nathan to his quarters in the jedi temple put him in bed muttering "I'm sorry my old friend" and with that Luke teleported away after sending Obi wan to his muttering broken friend "goodbye master Murdoch" Luke said guiltily and told Yarra Hills that Nathan was picked up early as Nathan relived all of his worst memories of 2012 and the current year.


	10. the day our hero nearly died

It was the 21st of march 2012 jedi master Nathan jack Murdoch was walking past Mooroolbark community centre in a depressed mood he usually was depressed since his grade 6 graduation he noticed that it was the talent quest for celebrate Mooroolbark "what" he muttered as he sensed not a disturbance but a vision he saw what happens that night they show 30 acts when it was Alicia's act the sith attacked killing everybody except Alicia who became Jordan's slave "if it's disturbance or premonition it must be a vision of a possible future" he muttered again he noticed that it would begin soon so Nathan payed $5 which they returned to him saying it was an honour to have a jedi master there Nathan sighed wearily and took a seat up the back hood up so nobody recognized him he clapped politely when acts ended when it reached Alicia's act he listened attentive to her singing but watched for threats when it ended sith troopers ran in but Nathan trashed them with a sabre throw a red aura shot out of the 54 robotic troopers and shot into the person in the middle row Jordan Nicholas himself "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA I feel it the power my master it does grant you a feeling of satisfaction "he laughed as he glowed a very dark red "oh shit not again" Nathan said angrily doing a flip and landing in front of Alicia protectively "leave her alone you fucking bastard!" he yelled "HEHEHAHAHA you think you can win after I've made use of our new weapon" Jordan declared "yeah I think so my former apprentice" Nathan answered but before the sith lord can shoot a reply five police officers ran in shooting at Jordan "no you idiot's" Nathan yelled as Jordan brutally destroyed them their blood splashed everywhere as the sith lord reanimated them into sith troopers which Nathan disintegrated them with his shadow powers lightsaber activated he was prepared to defend the one he loved till his dying breath Jordan activated his lightsaber and attacked in a slash which Nathan blocked and parried "get out of here" he mouthed to Alicia who followed her adoptive family out "RAAAGGGHHHHH" Jordan roared hitting an unprepared Nathan with 8000000 volts of electricity carried by sith lightning "rgghh rggghhh" Nathan groaned as the electricity coursed through his system he didn't scream though Jordan wanting him to scream increased the power to 10000000 volts "RGGHHH" Nathan groaned again he didn't scream because he was hit with it before Jordan seeing he did not scream again he increased power to 1000000000 volts "AAAAAARRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" this time Nathan screamed the whole of Mooroolbark heard the Nathan's scream of pain as Nathan was electrocuted by 1000000000 volts of sith lightning "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA WOULDN'T IT BE BETTER JUST TO DIE ALICIA WILL NEVER LOVE YOU PRETTY SOON SHE'LL COME TO HATE YOU AND SEE WHO YOU REALLY ARE!" Jordan yelled as Nathan's pained scream filled the air blood pouring down Nathan's face, arms and legs Nathan slowly lifted his arms and caught the lightning in his hands panting heavily he moved closer to Jordan "what are you doing?" Jordan growled "RAAAGGGGHHHH!" Nathan screamed as he caused an explosion of force energy everyone had already escaped nobody died though Nathan was unconscious and grievously injured and all of the power had left Jordan "hm you'll die of blood loss anyway" Jordan said arrogantly kicking Nathan in the chest causing him to start bleeding from the mouth again Jordan teleported away as Obi wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker and Siri Tachi ran in "oh no" obi wan yelled running to Nathan's side trying to stop the bleeding "he need's a healer quickly" Siri said after checking his pulse revealing that Nathan was once again dying but this time Nathan was welcoming it like he wanted to die "we need to hurry" Siri declared "why?" Anakin asked "it's like he want's to die" Siri answered truthfully the three teleported Nathan to the halls of healing as the healer's worked they watched and wished that Nathan would live hours later a healer came out "we've managed to stop him from dying but for some reason he won't wake up" she explained "I recognize it remember when I fell into something similar after Siri and I had that huge fight when darth sidious tricked us it was Anakin that convinced Siri that we were tricked and her touch awakened me maybe Alicia's touch will wake him up" obi wan said. The day after Nathan's graduation he had confessed to obi wan that he loved Alicia "stay here you two I'll do this myself" obi wan told them they nodded they knew yoda needed a report on Nathan's condition so they stayed while obi wan headed to the hanger and hopped onto a speeder bike and headed out to find Alicia he eventually found her on the oval near the community centre "mister Kenobi" she said in shock "call me obi wan Alicia" he replied before obi wan could explain everything they heard a snap-hiss of a lightsaber igniting obi wan turned and saw "Anakin" obi wan said in shock himself "hehehe how cruel of you to call me that instead of my true name" he hissed "then who are you?" Alicia spoke "I am Darth Vader" Vader sneered obi wan activated his lightsaber "you may look like Anakin but that won't stop me" he said as Vader attacked obi wan blocked and parried spinning both times obi wan attacked in a flurry of slashs and force pushes vader slashed obi wan blocked and parried as he noticed a train coming by obi wan used the force and force pushed vader in front of it vader was quickly run over and killed "Alicia we have a problem" he told her "what is it?" she asked "you know how Nathan saved your life last night?" he said to her "yes I know why?" she asked "after you left and we arrived he was dying it was like he wanted to die" obi wan said voice breaking "we managed to stop him from dying but he won't awaken you see Alicia your touch will awaken him" Alicia gasped tears falling in the time she was friends with him Nathan never wanted to die he was always full of life and he had a very serious side when the sith show up he gets angry and swears a lot and during duels he gets witty and likes insulting sith lords "how did he get like this?" she asked as they walked to the halls of healing "after the battle of york on lilydale he returned to the temple and at the doors to the entrance hall screamed brokenly that's how we found him unconscious with tears of sadness and anger running down his face we moved him to his apartment and after waking up told us everything that happened there and that night I moved onto his apartment's couch where I heard him crying himself to sleep the next morning he explained everything in more detail to me including his goodbye to you after that Jedi caught him moping around everywhere even at school he moped when not in class he was moping when he fought bowes Livingston and desolation nearly dieing in the process but after that he was still depressed I think until you stay with him forever he will remain depressed" obi wan explained as more tears fell from Alicia's eyes they walked in to Nathan's room and what she saw made her heart break Nathan lay pale as death itself dried blood on his arms and lightning burns on his chest completely unconscious Alicia walked up to him and put his hand in hers after seeing that he was waking up she dropped the hand looked and obi wan and said "tell him I'm sorry" before running out tears falling not looking where she was going she ran straight into Pablo jill "watch where your going bitch" he yelled angrily Nathan who had followed her had his lightsaber pointed at Pablo's heart "leave her alone Pablo jill" he hissed "ah your awake master Murdoch I was worried you won't wake" Pablo lied he was worried he will wake "cut the crap jill I know your lying" Nathan said angrily clearly showing that he was depressed and angry "HMPH it doesn't matter she'll leave forever and you'll still be the depressed jedi you are eventually you'll get to depressed and kill yourself and I look forward to the day you die so I don't have to put up with you" Pablo sneered obi wan had his lightsaber pointed at Pablo's heart as well "go away master jill" he said angrily Pablo knowing he was beaten ran off obi wan saw Alicia be escorted away by Siri and that Nathan had gone back to his depressed moping courageous self he was always courageous and had been moping and depressed since December 2011 obi wan sighed it's obvious they shared another tearful good bye when his thoughts ended he noticed Nathan had disappeared again obi wan sighed and hoped for a day where Nathan and Alicia would have no more goodbyes he knew Alicia was force sensitive but her powers had been suppressed by darth desolation he waited for the day her powers showed themselves so Nathan and Alicia could be together for the rest of time.


	11. our hero's last goodbye

It was the 31st of july 2013 Jedi master Nathan jack Murdoch was doing one of his once in a while checks on billanook collage when he heard "what have you done to Alicia Osborn" Alicia's friend tahlia bennet yelled "only showed her the truth about Murdoch" Joel sneered slapping her "now it's not nice to hit a girl Osborn" Nathan hissed showing himself Joel growled ad summoned his family except Alicia and darth desolation who was busy in singing in the theatre where Tahlia ran off to warn her friend about the Osborn's loyalty to the Sith "you again desolation don't you fuckers have something better to do like planning your own downfall" Nathan said bitterly activating his lightsaber "hm last I checked you used your pathetic fathers weapon as well" joel sneered "don't insult my father" Nathan yelled attacking in a rage slashing and blocking eventually knocking out the Osborn's "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Darth desolation laughed as the Osborn's power went into him increasing his power level to 7000000 and with a powerful force push sent Nathan flying into the theatre "that's going leave a mark" Alicia remarked "you think" Nathan replied sarcastically "HAHAHAHAHA you knocked out the Osborn's my minion now I am more powerful let's talk" desolation sneered Nathan attacked the sith lord who blocked and parried slashing at Nathan who blocked and dodged each attack very easily kicking desolation in the stomach sending him flying backwards desolation angry sent sith lightning at Nathan who blocked which sent his lightsaber flying as 2000000000 volts of electricity coursed through his veins while being electrocuted Nathan sent emerald lightning at desolation who jumped out of the way and teleported away as obi wan ran in and saw Nathan sway and fall to the ground "fuck my head hurts" he muttered as Alicia and Talia walked up to him "hey Alicia I suggest you stay with the bennet family now because we are arresting the Osborn's for being minions of darth desolation" he said getting up grunting as the leftover electricity left him in a lot of pain "and you know this how?" obi wan asked "because those fuckers tried to fucking kill me those fucking assholes" Nathan snapped whatever the Osborn's did to Alicia wore off before Nathan crashed through the wall and she hugged him "hopefully next time there's no goodbyes" Nathan told her voice breaking "yeah I hope so" Alicia replied voice breaking as well "goodbye for now my Alicia" Nathan said tears falling "goodbye my protector" she replied tears falling as well and with that the two jedi teleported away as Tahlia comforted her friend the healers checked over Nathan while he just stared out the window face devoid of all emotion "next time no more goodbyes" he muttered angrily.


	12. darth desolation's end

Jedi master Nathan jack Murdoch was walking away from his old home he had just arrested his family except lochlan who was killed before he arrived nathan's comlink soon went off "helllo" he answered "master murdoch sith troopers and super sith trooper's have attacked perth all of the order except a master and the younglings" master windu answered he heard mutterings of "oh my god" "I've gotta go master windu may the force be with you" Nathan said hanging up he ran over to the mutterings and they were all watching the news "it has just recently been confirmed that Melbourne is under attack by the sith lords where their troops are I don't know but please if their's a jedi watching this please save Melbourne your our only hope of winning" the reporter said before the door broke down and darth septulis stood their "news show cancelled HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" he sneered before the screen went black Nathan knowing what he must do teleported in a shadowy blur and appeared on the deserted west gate bridge he saw sith lords torching a nearby building to the ground Nathan activating his lightsaber jumped down and cut them down and disintergrated their bodies "it's a jedi attack" a lord sneered attacking Nathan blocked and sliced them down while fighting through the sith lords his comlink went off Nathan answered while dodging sith lightning and clashing with other blades "what is it now?" he snarled "master Murdoch where are you?" Pablo Jill's scornful voice rang "I'm busy at the moment Jill put it on hologram mode!" Nathan yelled sending emerald lightning at the sith and dodging another lightsaber meanwhile the jedi were watching "master Murdoch what is going on" Agen Kolar as he saw the holographic Nathan dodge a city circle tram "not much just that sith lords are attacking melbourne argh" he answered getting caught off guard and getting hit by a sent car from the sith and he sent it back harder "how's everything on your end?" he asked blood falling down the side of his face "the battle is over we are stuck for an award's ceremony so we can't help" Jill said inwardly hoping Nathan died "fuck you then" Nathan said angrily ending the transmission and at Billanook, Oxley, mount lilydale and Yarra hills they were in a school assembly watching the battle on the news. "shit" Nathan muttered as the sith lords glowed blood red meaning they've gained power "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" A Sith lord laughed as he lifted up an empty skyscraper with the force hitting Nathan with it he grunted in pain as he was sent flying through another skyscraper he skidded as he landed a shard of glass embedded itself into Nathan's left eye cutting it out "GAAAAHHHH" Nathan screamed in pain clutching his left eye socket "HAHAHAHA" Malorum laughed sending him through five buildings right at the feet of darth desolation outside parlament house desolation lifted him up with force lightning "ARRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He screamed as desolation laughed sending him to the ground Nathan was now covered in his own blood "poor Nathan Murdoch no father no brother no family All alone against 2000000000 super powered sith lords you will die today Murdoch with no one to help you AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" desolation sneered punching Nathan in the face and kicking him in the stomach knocking him out. The news reporter from Canberra reported on the events "as you can see the jedi is knocked out so it's unclear if he's gonna make it Alicia, Luke, Caitlin, Mikaela and Curtis began to pray into the force as desolation went for the kill as Kiah Ferlazzo's purple bladed lightsaber attacked his sending his lightsaber out of the way as several sith lords engaged the civilians and police in duels the wounded were escorted into parlament station were a makeshift command/medical centre was made Nathan also was gaining power from the prayers Alicia, Luke, Caitlin, Mikaela and Curtis were sending all of the fighter's were yelling "he's not alone" even Kiah yelled while holding her own against Jordan Nicholas as he regained consciousness as the shadows surrounded him as his right eye turned obsidion black "what sorcery is this" desolation sneered "the force" Nathan answered as the duel began desolation started by sending sith lightning which Nathan countered with shadow lightning Nathan pulled out two shadowy lightsaber's his own and his father's he activated them "it ends today desolation" Nathan snarled as the fighting around them stopped and they formed a very large circle around the two duelist's "HM you've been a thorn in my side for 5 years your right it ends" desolation sneered as shadowy black and shadowy white met red clashing and blocking Nathan used the shadows to his advantage always disappearing and reappearing at any time blocking each attack and parrying each hit the duel was intense testing both of their limits after disappearing and reappearing in shadows he stabbed desolation in the back "the sith gah will rise again" he gasped dying there was flashes of light as the sith retreated Jordan among them about a quarter of them surrendered because they did not trust Jordan they were put in force suppressing prison cells while the jedi worked on redeeming them there were parties all around Australia as they celebrated Nathan now had a cybernetic eye and the heroes of the battles of Melbourne and Perth were given medals and were honoured including those who treated the wounded the first war was over with the jedi winning that night Australia mourned the 300 jedi that were killed in the battle of Perth and the civilians that died before the Battle of Melbourne the next day they celebrated their victory the first war was over.


End file.
